Kirschblüte
by cell kill
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Negi bei dem Angriff auf sein Dorf von einem Vampir gebissen worde? Was wär, wenn er und Ku Fei zusammen leben?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ich bin nicht die Eigentümerin von Mahou Sensei Magister Negima.**_

_**Die Kirschblüte**_

Der Garten war in der größe eines Fußballfeldes und das gesammte Gelände betrug insgesamt 4 Fußballfelder.

Ihr Wohnhaus war sehr elegant. Die Mauer war weiß mit roten Dachziegel, das Haupttor war rund und der Weg zur Haustür war mit weißen Steinen geflaster. Links und rechts des Weges war der von Kirschbäumen gesäumt und das Haupthaus bestand aus weißen Steinen und roten Dachziegeln. Die Fenster waren roten Holzrahmen geramt und die Tür bestand aus Kirschholz verziehiert mit Drachen und einer schönen Landschaft. Das innen Leben war in Kirschholz verkleidet und der Boden bestand aus Bambusholz. Von der Tür gingen zwei Wege. Der eine Wege ging nach links und führt zum Garten, der Küche, der Schwimmhalle und dem Dojio. Zum Garten kommt, wenn man ein kurzes Stück und geht durch die seiten Tür.

Der Boden bestand aus Kirschholz wie die Überdachung und Steine formte einen Weg zu dem wo Keukarfen herum schwammen. Vom Teich ging ein zweiten Weg durch ein großes Holztor zum großen Steingarten. Im Steingarten stand eine Reihe Gingobäume an alle Seiten in der mitte war ein großer Teich über den eine Brücke ging. Wie im anderen Teich war Kojkrapfen. Am Teich war ein großer Kirschbaum und ein großer Teepavelion. Der Teich war mit glaten Steinen umsäumt und die schöne rote Brücke mit dem schwarzen Geländer verlieh dem Garten warlich reine Schönheit. Im Teepavelion sahs ein Junge von etwa 10 Jahren mit roten-braunen Haare und mit Gläsern auf der Nase in einem Garten.

Er hatte braune Augen und trug ein schwarzes Gewand im chinesischen Still mit etwas goldene Verzieherungen.

Er trank eine Tasse Tee mit einem Schneewitchen Hermeln. In der nähe im Bambus lag Ling-Ling die Pandadame.

Von dem großen Garten kommt man schnell zu Doijo, wo seine Frau gerade ihre jüngste Tochter in Art Material unterrichtet.

Sie unterrichtete dort sie ihr Schüler in dieser Kunst, denn sie leitete die beste Kampfschule in ganz Asien. Das Doijo war weiß mit Kirschholz und einem blauen Ziegel Dach. Die Fenster war mit Kirschholzumrahmt mit einem Holzgitter.

Die Tür war aus Kirschholz mit Metallbeschlege. Die Halle war geräumig und an den Wänden hingen Waffen und hinten im Raum waren zwei Türen zu den Umkleideräume für die Jungen und Mädlichen. Es führte eine dritte Tür zu einen großen Platz zum träning bei schönen Wetten.

An der rechten Seit des Gartens geht es zur Schwimmhalle.

Die Schwimmhalle ist ein Gebäude aus Glas(große Fenster), Steine und Holz blauen Dachziegeln.

Es hat Umkleideraum für Frauen und Männer.

Die Halle ist weiß und blau gefliest und es gibt 3 größe Becken (eins mit Sprungbret), 2 Wohlpools, 1 Kinderbecken und eine Sauna.

In der Halle sind viele Tropenpflanzen und an den Seiten gibt es Duschen.

Am Ende des Ganges befindet sich die Küch, die bei Flüge des Hauses.

Die Innen Ausstattung ist hochmordern.

Es gibt neben großen der Arbeitsplatte, 2 Kühlschänke,1 großen Hert , Hängeschränke und so weiter vieles was sich eine gut Haus vorstehlt was in einer guten Küche reingehört.

In der zwischenzeit steht der Junge von seinem Sitz auf.

,,Camo komm wir holen Rin aus dem Dojo, dann es ist Zeit ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen." sagt er.

Der Hermelin nickt und sprung auf die Schulter des Jungens.

Er wollte gerade durch die Tür treten, da kam ihm ein 12-jähriges Mädenlichen auf ihm zugestörmt.

,,Papa, ich habe heute Shindou gelernt. Mama sagt das ich mich besser anstelle, als du Papa."rief sie freunde strahlend.

Da musst der Junge lachen.

,, Rin ich bin erfreut darüber. Gehst du trotzdem jetz mit Camo ins Haus und machst deine Hausaufgaben."sagte er ruhig.

Sie nickte und nahm Camo auf ihre Schulter und ging ins Haus.

,,Unsere jüngste macht große Fortschritte. Was meinst du Fei?" fragte er die Frau im Doijo.

Die traht zu ihrem Mann ins Licht.

Er fragte sich noch heute wie er diese Göttin für sich gewann.

Ihre immer noch formschöner Körper gehüllt in in einem weißen Gewann in dieser Form wie sie es gepflegt hatte zu seiner Ausbindung.

Ihr Haare waren etwas länger, aber wie damals mit den zwei Amuletten hochgetäckt.

Ihre schönen grünen Augen strahlten reine liebe, wie zur jener Zeit sie zusammengefunden unter dem Weltenbaum.

Ihr fahlten lose leicht dunkele Haut und ihre übrige Erscheinung lies sie aussehen wie 17 Jahre.

,,Ich bin der selben Meinung Negi-aru."erwiederte sie lächeln.

Sie trahten bei hinaus in den Garten. Ihr Leben war perfekt, sie hatten ein Haus, viele Kinder, sie hatten Geld und das wichtigste sie hatten sich. ,,Negi kommst du bitte mit ins Haus?"fragt sie.

Er nickte und sie über den nahe gelegenden Wintergarten ins Haus. Sie gingen einen Gang entlang bis zur einen großen Tür aus Krischholz. Hinter dieser Tür war ihr großes öffnete sie und sie traht ins Zimmer. Fei stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür und schloss se leise. Währendessen stand Negi Ahnungslos im Zimmer. ,,Nun Fei was ist los?"fragte Negi. Ohne vorwahrung lag er auf den großen King-Size-Bett und Fei gebietsübergreifent auf ihn und lächelte.

Nach 2 Stunden kamen sie aus ihrem Zimmer und sie gingen in den Garten.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam jemand zu besuch. Nodoka kam in den Garten mit Yue und Haruna. ,, Hey Negi, Fei. Wie geht es euch?"fragte Haruna. ,, Uns geht es gut. Wie ist es bei euch aru?"erwiederte Fei. ,, Es ist wie immer."erwiederte Yue. ,,Der neue Manga ist gut angekommen und den Kindern geht es gut." sagte Haruna. ,, Das Geschäft läuft." murmelte Nodoka. Die Damen gingen druch eine Schiebetür ins Haupthaus. Negi hatte sich entschludigt da er frische Kräuter aus dem Wintergarten holen musste. Im Wintergarten nahm er eine Sichel und ein Korb und ging zum dem Kräuter-und Heilpflanzenbereich. In der zwischen Zeit sahsen die Damen im Wohnzimmer bei einer Tasse Tee. ,,Ich staune immer wieder, wenn ich hier herkomme. Fei was fehlt dir eigenlich noch zu deinem Glück? Du hast klugen, starken Mann, viele Kinder, ein großes Haus, eine eigene Kampfsportscchule und viel Geld." sagte Yue. ,, Mir fehlt nur ab und zu ein Plausch mit meinen Freunden." sagte Fei darauf. Nodoka sah sich im Wohnzimmer um. Sie war Eifersüchtig auf Fei. Sie hättet eigenlich dieses Leben mit Negi führen sollen, aber da kam ihr Fei in die quere.

Sie waren so im gespräch über ihrer alltag, da traht Rin ins Zimmer. ,,Schönen guten Tag werte Gäste. Mama wo ist Papa? Ich habe eine frage an ihn." sagte sie mit einer Verbeugung. ,, Guten Tag Rin." sagten die drei Gäste. ,, Im Wintergarten Rin um Kräuter zu holen." antwortet ihre Mutter. Plötzlich sprüten sie einen Windauch und Negi stand auf einmal im Zimmer. ,,Was wolltes du mich fragen kleines?" fragte er siene jüngste. ,, Nun Papa ich habe meine Aufgaben fertig und wollte fragen was ich heut noch lernen soll?" erwiederte sie. ,, Das reicht für heute Rin." ordnete er an. Sie verbeugte sich und ging in ihr Zimmer. Negi seufste und wollte geraede aus dem Zimmer gehen, da fragt Nodoka,, Willst du nicht bei uns bleiben?". ,, Tut mir leid Nodoka, ich muss noch etwas Nachschlagen über Eismagie und Wassermagie." antwortete er. So ging er ohne ein weiters Wort aus dem Zimmer.

Um 18 Uhr aßen die 6 Personen zum Abend und eine Stunde später ging die Gäste. Als die Gäster gegangen waren ging Rin ins Badehaus. Negi ging zum kleinen Teich um zu Medietieren. Nach einer halben Stund ging Negi in Richtung zu seinem Schlafzimmer wo er am Badehaus vorbei kommt. Als er am Badehaus kam Rin in ihrem Nachthemt heraus. ,,Papa, Mama wartet auf dich. Ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht." sagt sie und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wanne. ,, Danke und gute Nacht kleines." erwiederte ihr Vater. So ging sie in ihr Zimmer. Er musste seufsend. Bad war ihm immer noch zu wieder. Er duschte lieber und sogar ein bad mit seiner Frau lies ihn ein schauer über den Rücken. Er schlich leise an der Tür vorbei, doch da spürte ihre Ki Aura. So drehrt er sich um und ging in den Umkleideraum. Er legte ein Handtuch um seine Hüpfte und nahm seine Badesachen. Fei war schon im Wassser und hatte ihre Augen geschlossen. Ihre Augen öffnete sich als er ins Wasser gelit. ,, Ist Rin zu Bett gegangen?" fragte sie. Er nickte mit geschlossende Augen und entspannte im heißen Wasser. Fei kam zu ihm und küsste ihn. Nach 2 Stunden traht Negi aus dem Bad und auf seinen Armen trug er seine Frau. Er traht durch ihre Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf ihre Seite des Bettes und deckte sie zu. Dann ging er auf seine Seite, legte seine Gläser auf seinen Nachttisch und legte sich ihn. Dann schaltet das Licht aus. Fei kuschelte sich an ihn und legte seine Arme um sie. ,, Negi, ich liebe dich." sagte sie im Schlaf. Er lächelte und küsste ihren Hals und erwiederte,, Ich liebe dich auch, Fei.".

Um 7Uhr Morgens traht Camo ins Zimmer und öffnete die Vorhänge.,, Morgen Aniki, morgen Fei-san." sagte er.,, Morgen Camo-kun."sagte er. ,, Morgen Camo-san. Wir kommen in 10min." sagte Fei. Um 7.15Uhr frühstückten sie. Rin war schon der Schule und würde um 16.00Uhr nach Hause kommen. Um 8.00Uhr kamen Fei´s Schüler und sie ging um 7.30Uhr ins Dojio. Negi ging in die Bilothek um 2 Stunden zu studieren. Um 12.00Uhr aßen zum Mittag und um 12.40Uhr ging Negi in die Pagode mit Chamo um ihre Tasse Tee und um zu rauchen. Fei war wie ins Doijo um die nächsten Schüler zu unterrichten. Um 15.00Uhr kam Fei ans Dojio und ging zu Negi in den Garten. Um 16.00Uhr kam Rin nach Hause und ging zu ihren Eltern in den Garten.,, Mama, Papa ich bin zu Hause." riefe sie. ,, Willkommen zu Hause kleines." sagte ihr Vater. Ihr Mutter gab ihre Tochter eine Umarmung. Dannn ging sie in ihr Zimmer um ihre Hausaufgaben. Negi in die Schwimmhalle um ein paar Banden zu schwimmen.

Fei ging ihre Privaträume um ihre Waffen zu putzen. Ihrem in Zimmer sah sie auf das Bild von ihrer Hochtzeit. Sie in einem weißen Kleid aus Seide im chinesischen Stil, mit goldenen Verziehrungen und mit schlitzend an beiden Seiden. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt und sie trug lange weiße Handschuhe. Ihr Brautstrauß bestand aus rote Rosen, weiße Rosen, rosa Rosen und orange Rosen. Negi trug schwaze Schuhe, schwarze Socken, eine dunkel rote Hose, ein schwarzen Gürtel, ein dunkelrotes Hemt, eine schwarze Weste, eine schwarzes Halstuch und ein schwarzen Frak. Seine Haare waren mit einem dunkel roten Haargummie. Sie lächelten in die Kammer und ihre ganzes selbst zeigte wares Glück. Kurz vor der Trauung war, aber das reinste Chaos los.

_**Rückblick**_

Im April.20xx war ein sehr wichtiger Tag. Heute war der Tag an dem Ku Fei ihren ehmaligen Lehrer Negi Springfield heiraten wird. Ku Fei war in ihren privat Räumen um sich Umzukleiden. Da klopfte es an die Tür. ,, Fei können wir reinkommen?" fragte Asuna. ,, Ihr könnt reinkommen." antwortete Ku Fei. Als sie eintrahten staunten sie nicht als sie Ku Fei sahen. Ku Fei sah aus wie eine Königin. ,, Wow, Ku Fei du siehst super aus." sagte Setsuna. Ku Fei wurde rot und nickte verlegen. ,, Wenn Negi dich sieht kippt er um." sagte Konoka. ,, Lieber nicht Konoka, sonst wird noch verschoben."sagte Kaede. ,, Negi, ich hoffe das er nicht zurückzieht." sagte Ku Fei. ,, Warum sollte er einen Rückzieher mach Ku Fei? Er lieb dich abgöttisch und wenn würden ihn an den Altar festketten."sagte Asuna. Ku Fei musste lachen bei diesen Gedanken. Da klopft es an der Tür und ohne abzuwarten traht Kotaru. ,, Wisst hier wo Negi ist?"sagte er.


	2. 01

In diesem Abschnitt kommt es langsam zu Anfang dieser Geschichte. Also bleibt dran.

* * *

Die Mädchen sahen ihn entsetzt an. Ku Fei stand vor dem Zusammenbruch. Setsuna erhielt ihre Sprache wieder,, Was hast du gesagt?". ,,Er ist vor 2 min aus dem Zimmer verschunden und dabei stand ich dereckt vor seiner Zimmertür. Könnt ihr das erklären bitte." sagte er verzweifelt. Da tippte Anya ihn von hinten an. ,,Negi wartet seit 3 min auf seie Verlobte am Altar." sagte sie. Alle sahen sie verdust an. ,, Er hat sich zum Altar teleportiert, deshalb ist er nicht in seinem Zimmer mehr gewesen." fügte sie hinzu. Ku Fei rapelte sich auf und machte sich auf dem zu Negi. Die anderen folgten ihr und an dem Portal nahmen sie ihre Posionen ein.

Das Portal ging wie von Geisterhand auf und zur gleich Zeit setzte die Musik an. Kotarou ging mit Natsumi voraus, dann kam Ku Fei mit ihrem Vater und die anderen folgten ihnen. Fei fühlt sich schon den ganzen Tag nicht wohl, aber als sie Negi sah ging es ihr sofrot wieder besser. Der Priester fragte ihren Vater,, Geben sie diesen Mann ihre Tochter?". Sie antwort lautet,,JA, ich gebe ihm meine Tochter.". So umarmte er seine Tochter und legte ihre Hand in die Hand ihres Geliebten.

,,Verehrte Anwesende, wir sind heute ihr versammelt damit diese beiden Liebenden in den heiligen Bund der Ehe zuführen. Ist er von ihnen dagegen möge er jetzt sprechen order für immer schweigen."sagte der Piester feierlich. Da es niemand es wagt nur ein Wort zu sprechen fuhr der Priest wand er sich an Negi. ,, Nun denn Mr. Negi Springfield wollen sie Ku Fei zur ihrer Frau nehmen. Sie lieben und ehren bis das der Tod sie Scheidet.". Darf sagt Negi mit ruhiger, fester Stimme,, Ich will.". ,, Nun Mrs. Ku Fei wollen sie Negi Springfield zu ihren Mann nehmen. Ihn lieben und ehren bis das der Tod sie Scheidet.". Ku Fei sah in die schönen braunen Augen von Negi und sagte,,Ich will". ,, Nun in meiner Kraft als Priester erkläre ich sie zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen jetzt die Braut küssen." beendete der Priester seinen Handlung. Die beiden sahen sich tief in die Augen. Als sich ihre Lippen trafen brach der jubbel aus. Der Kuss schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sich ihre Lippen wieder lösten.

Der restliche Tag verlief wie im Flug. Natsumi fing den Brautstrauß und Kotarou das Strumpfband. Es wurden die Hochzeitsbilder geschossen. Am selben Abend ging es nach Hawaii für 7 Wochen. Sie wohnten dohrt in einem 7Sterne Holtel direkt am Strand.

_**Ende des Rückblickes**_

Sie war so in Gedanken das sie nicht merkt das ihr Mann ins Zimmer kam. Er ging zu ihr und sahte hungrig in ihr Ohr,, Time for eat, my love.". Da wand sie sich um und sah in seinen roten Augen. Sie musste lächeln bei dem Gednken von ihm ,,vernascht" zu werden. Sie machte ihren Hals frei. Er küsste ihren Hals und ging dan zu einem hungrigen lecken über. Bei diesem Vorgang entkam ihr ein Stöhnen der Zufriendheit und sie drückt seinen Kopf an ihren Hals. Er verstand die Botschaft und sänkte seine Zahne in hieren Hals. Er trank gierig ihr süßes Blut. Nach 2min war sein hunger befriedigt. Er leckt über ihre Wunde, um sie zu verheilen.

Seine Augen wurden wieder braun. Fei wand sich an ihren Mann,, Bist du in Ordung?" fragt sie besorgt. Er nickte und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Einmal pro Monat musste er seinen hunger nach Blut stillen. ,, An was hast du Gedacht bevor ich ins Zimmer kam?"fragte er neugierig. ,,An unsere Hochzeit, warum." antwortete sie promt. ,, Nur so. Rin fragt mich ob sie mit ihren Freunden an diesem Wochende Zelten gehen kann. Ich habe schon meine Zustimmung gegeben. Ich habe aber ihr gesagt das erst dich fragen soll ob es in Ordung ist." sagt er wohl wissenden das sie ebfalls nichts dagegen haben wird. Wenn doch hatte erseine Methoden zur Umstimmung. ,, Mit genau will sie Zelten gehen?"fragt sie, denn ihre Tochter hat viele Freunde. Negi lächt ,, Mit den Kinder deiner Freunde, genau dem Nachwuchs der Klasse 3A." antwortet er. ,, Nun sie darf natürlich Negi. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung!"sagte Fei. Negi beugt sich runter zu ihren Lippen ,, Die wäre?". Zur Antwort schließt Fei die lücke zwischen ihren Lippen.

Um 19.00Uhr aßen zu Abend. ,,Rin du darfs am Wochende zum Zelten gehen." sagt Fei zu ihrer Tochter. Rin freute sich und umarmte ihre Eltern ganz fest. Als Rin und ihr Mutter aus dem Bad kamen, kam Negi aus seinem Labor mit Camo. ,, Papa erzählst du mir noch eine Geschichte?" fragte Rin. Negi musste lächeln, denn Rin hat schon seit in die ging keine gute Nachtgeschichte gewollte. Sie sagte als Ausrede sie sei zu alt für so was. ,, Was für eine Geschichte darf es sein?" fragte er. ,, Wie du zum Vampire wurdest, dein Leben bei deinem Meister und dein Leben in Mahora bis jetzt." sagte sie. ,, Rin ich schlage dir ein Geschäft vor. Ich erzähle Morgen die Geschichte, wenn deine Freunde und deine Geschwister kommen. Ist das O.K. für dich kleines." sagte er. Sie nickt im einfernehmen, umarmt ihr Eltern und geht in ihr Zimmer.

,, Wurde Zeit das sie danach fragt oder hast du sie dazu angetrieben auf dieses Thema." sagte er zu Fei. ,,Aniki Fei hat nichts gemacht. Heute in der Bilothek hat Rin ein Foto mit und einer fremendem Gestalt gesehen. Sie hat sich gewundert wär diese Person ist die Neben dir steht. Nichts weiter Aniki." warf Camo ein. ,, Ach so, weg einem Foto. Nun gut, aber alle Foto mit meinen Meisten sind in einem privat Räumen. Also wie kommt das Foto in die Bilothek." sagt er.

,,Ich habe es dort plaziert." sagte eine Peson in einem schwarz Kimono die nur Negi wahr nahm. Negi drehte sich um und löste seine Seele von seinem Körper. Er Umarmte die Gestalt und haucht ,, Meister Doc.". Nach 1min löste sich Doc von der Umarmung. ,, Negi, ich muss mit reden unter 4Augen, bitte." sagt die Gestalt. Negi nickte und sie ging ins Doijo. ,, Sind nun genau 130 Jahre her das wir uns das jetzte mal gesehen haben Meister." stellte Negi fest ,, Was verschafft mir die Ehre die schwarze Sakura, nein besser Sako Savitaro die weiße Cobra Wiederzusehen?". Die Gestalt lächelte sampft ,, Nun Negi, ich wollte nur sehen das du dich an dein Versprechen hälst das du mir damals im Schneestrum gegeben hast. Weist du noch, dass du diejenigen die nach deiner Vergangenheit fragen nicht alles erzählen musst was mit uns zutuhen hat. Das heißt das du deine Ausblidung verschweigen musst." sagte die Gestalt ,, Du kennst die Strafe bei Miesachung oder. ". Negi nickte nur stumm. Er wusste ganz genau das ihn sonst der Tot ereilen wird. ,, Nun gut dann werde ich wieder gehen. Ich habe dich im Auge kleiner. Deine Frau hat nichst gemerkt das du deine Seele von deinem Körper getrennt hast!?". ,, Natürlich nicht Meister." antwortete er. Als die Gestalt verschwand, machte Negi sich auf den Weg zu seiner menschlichen Hülle auf. Ich werde einfach sagen das ich mich nicht an dieser Zeit einnern kann, sagt er zu sich als wieder in seinem Körper war. Seine Unterhaltung mit seinem Meister hatte in der Realen Welt nur einen Sekundenbruchteil gedauert.

,,Wenn ich es mir recht überlege ist es egal wie das Foto in die Bilothek kann." sagte er ruhig. Camo nickt zustimment und ging in sein Zimmer. Fei war vorhin beleidigt in ihr Schlafzimmer gegangen. Negi seufste und ging ruhig in die Richtung ihres Schafzimmers. Er ging forsichtig ins Zimmer und sah das seine Frau sich schlafend gestellt hatte. So ging er auf seine Seite des Bettes und löschte das Licht. In die stille des Zimmer sagte er ,, Es tut mir leid Fei. Ich hätte dir nicht diesen Vorworf machen sollen. Du hast natürlich nichts aus meinen Zimmern entwendet und es in die Bilothek gelegt. Guten Nacht, Fei und sei mir bitte nicht mehr böse.". Er merkt wie zwei Arme ihn Umklammerten und an einen warmen Körper zogen. ,,Holzkopf"murmelte sie in seinen Nacken.

Dann schloss Negi seine Augen und glitt druch seine Traumwelt in den geheimen Teil seines Lebens.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________ Im nächsten Abschnitt werden folgende Fragen geklärt:

**W**ie wurde Negi zum Vampire?

**W**är oder **W**as lehrt ihn damit um zugehen?

**W**as lehrten ihn diese Wesen in dieser Zeit?

**W**ie ernährt er sich?

**W**as ist der wahre Grund warum er nach Mahora kommt?

**W**ie alt ist in Wirklichkeit oder nach seinem Äußeren?

**W**as ist mit seiner Heimat geschehen?

**W**as sindseine Beweggrunde zu leben am Anfang?


	3. traum

**Dieser Teil handelt von Negi´s leben bevor er nach Japan kommt. **

**Teil1**

Traumzeit

In einer kalten, verscheinten Nacht wurde ein kleines Dorf in England von Dämonen angegriffen. Sie zerstörten Häuser, töteten die Bewohner die nicht mehr fliehen konnten.

Diejenigen die fliehen konnten rannten um ihr Leben und lasten nun ihr zerstörtes Dorf hinter sich wo die Dämonen immer noch wüteten. Unter ihn war ein kleiner Junge von 10 Jahre mit rotbraunen Haaren und braunen Augen. Plötzlich fiel er hin, aber die andern Bewohner seines Dorfes bemerkten es nicht und so kamen sie ihm nicht zu Hilfe. Wie aus dem nichts, als der Jungen versuchte wider Aufzustehen, sprühte einen brennenden Schmerz an seinem Hals.

Er dachte gleich das erstreben würde und in diesem Moment verschwand der Schmerz und er fiel in Ohnmacht.

Er wachte in einen Raum wieder auf, der aussah wie ein Krankenzimmer. Er war an verschiedene Geräte angeschlossen. Zu anfangs war sein Blick stark getrübt, aber sein Blick wurde mit der Zeit besser. So bemerkte er eine Person im dunklen Teil des Zimmers. ,,Sie sind wieder wach, Mr. Negi Springfield." Sagte die Gestalt ruhig. ,,Wer sind Sie? Wie kennen sie mein Namen und wo bin ich?" sagte Negi sachlich, aber mit einer großen Portion Angst. Die Gestalt trat in das Licht. Eine übergewichtige Frau mit schwarzen Haaren, grünen Augen und trug eine Brille. ,, Verzeihen sie mein unhöffliches Verhalten Mr. Springfield. Mein Name ist Doc ich und meine Leute kamen in euer Dorf und retten das Dorf. Die Dämonen schickten wir auf den direkten Weg zur Hölle. Wir spürten sie auf den Wunsch ihrer Schwester. Wir kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor sie starben. Wir erledigten den Vampire der sie anfiel. Sie beuteten stark und wir versorgten sie soweit das sie transportfähig waren. Mit Erlaubnis ihrer Schwester brachten wir sie in meine Assasienen Schule ,, Schwarzer Kirschblütensturm". Um genauer zu sagen in der Klink des Schulgeländes, wo sie Gesund gepflegt haben. Wie sie selbst wissen gibt es eine Sache die nicht mehr rückgängig zumachen ist oder?" sagt sie ruhig. Negi nickte traurig. Er wusste genau dass er zu einem Vampire geworden ist. ,,Nun wegen dieser Sache hätte ich einen Vorschlag, denn sie nicht annehmen müssen. Haben Sie Verstanden?" sagte Doc. Negi fasste all sein Mut zusammen ,,Ich habe Verstanden und bitte nennen Sie mich Negi.".

Doc lächelte und nickte,, Ok Negi. Nun du weißt das du nicht mehr altern kannst. Aus diesem Grund möchten wir dich unterrichten in allem was wir können. Deine Ausbildung wird 5Jahre dauern. Dessen hinhalte bestehen aus:

Naturwissenschaftliche Kenntnisse,

Den perfekten Umgang mit Magie,

In Körperkontrolle,

In allen Kampfkünsten,

In Kunst und Kunstwissenschaften,

Und Geistkontrolle.

Du wirst lernen deine Gestalt beliebig zu ändern so dass du geschlächtsfähig bist. Zudem wirst du in allen Sprachen unterrichtet und die Fähigkeit ohne zuzögern und ohne Probleme zu töten. Nun gibt es nur ein Problem und zwar wirst du zustimmen?" erläuterte sie Negi das Angebot. Negi überlegte stark. Es klang perfekt, nur ob Nekane zustimmte. Da hörte er Doc´s Stimme in seinen Kopf ,, Keine Sorge Negi, deine Schwester hat zugestimmt und du wirst ganz normale Ferien haben um sie zu sehen. Diese so genannte ,,verlorene" Zeit wird in einem spezial Raum aufgeholt. Was meinst du?". Zur Antwort gab Negi ,, Ich danke für ihr Angebot Sir. Ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen.". Doc nickte und wand sich zu gehen. Bevor Sie aus der Tür trat sagt sie noch ,, Ruhe dich noch 3 Tage aus. Am 4Tag wirst du untersucht und deine Ausbildung erstellt. Am darauf folgend Tag beginnt deine Ausbildung.". Damit trat sie aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

In dem nächsten Kapitel gehst weiter.


End file.
